


iwillwaitingforyoulastsummer

by kaita



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: даже если для мира всё начинается много лет назад, для Чанбина всё начинается с дурацкого спора.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	iwillwaitingforyoulastsummer

**Author's Note:**

> //несуществующие и существующие мифологии.  
> //все знают, что будет, когда наступит Рагнарёк, но все забыли, что сначала Фенрир должен разорвать свою цепь. Почему его вообще на неё посадили и упрятали в дальние дали - вэлкам в скандинавскую мифологию (но это к тому, что ниже, особо отношения не имеет). Почему они с Джисоном одной крови - потому что одно семейство, волчьих (Хель тоже имел своего стража, в свое время). Почему Чанбин - потому что у автора все фики про Чанбина (ц).

_we feel the rain: is coming  
(ц)_

*

Даже если для мира всё начинается много лет назад, для Чанбина всё начинается с дурацкого спора. В этом нет ничего удивительного - миллион вещей, в которых участвует Джисон, начинаются с дурацкого спора - но конкретно вот этот Чанбин считает верхом их обоюдных достижений. Даже более верхом, чем когда Джисон попробовал собачьи противоблошиные капли и ему помогло, причём от кашля.  
\- Ты никогда не докажешь, что они есть, - заявляет Джисон в один весенний вечер. - Это же не дождик вызвать или фаербол в сынминово окно запустить, это боги.   
\- С фаерболами к Феликсу, - немедленно огрызается Чанбин, с неодобрением косясь на мокрые следы, остающиеся после джисоновых ботинок. - Я эти ваши магические штучки не умею, забыл?   
Джисон пожимает плечами и ему ни разу не стыдно, ничего он не забыл. Что нельзя садиться на чистый стол в приёмной, тоже не забыл, просто он очень удобный.  
\- Если уж мы не можем их найти, то простому тебе это точно не под силу, - продолжает он, игнорируя сердитые зырканья. - А ведь у нас возможностей намного больше.   
\- Может, вы и не можете потому, что зациклены на таких прекрасных себе? - язвит Чанбин и стаскивает его за шкирку со стола. - Ты даже носки дома найти сам не в состоянии.   
\- Носки из области принципиально непознаваемого! - протестует Джисон. - И половину из них, между прочим, тыришь ты.  
\- Так потому что они мои! - не выдерживает Чанбин. - Заебал. Тебе пора домой, у меня работа.  
\- Короче, ты не докажешь, - а вот Джисон на редкость спокоен, хотя внутри натурально зудит ответить (и залезть на стол обратно, чисто из вредности и прямо с ногами). - Спорим?  
Чанбин хмуро повторяет своё “заебал”. Ещё секунду назад никакого спора и в планах не было, но кого теперь волнуют такие мелочи.

Доказать существование того, чего ни потрогать, ни увидеть нельзя, уже сложнее. Не потому, что Чанбин обычный и не видит всю красоту силовых линий над землёй или не способен кого-нибудь подпалить с безопасного для своей задницы расстояния. Просто есть вещи, с которыми их мир сосуществует с незапамятных времён, такое даже в школах проходят - физика, химия, литература, теория предсказаний, строение трёхмирья, блаблабла. Чанбин половину закалывал (и это уже - как раз потому, что зачем засорять голову тем, к чему даже не приблизишься, как бы ни хотел), половину посещал кое-как (семь степеней огня, аналогичных семи степеням точки по версии высшей математики - простому человеку вот совершенно ни к чему), но в целом знает, что как устроено. Конечно, никто не видел, чтобы те же валькирии работали в супермаркетах или секретаршами, но все смотрят спортивные новости и все знают, кто выходит на арены ММА. Никто не ведёт учёт вампиров и в целом не считает их за полноценную социальную группу, но все знают, для кого в магазинах отдельные полки с занимательной градацией на I/II/III/IV не менее занимательного напитка. Никто особо и оборотней-то за диковинку не считает, возможно, потому что их хватает всех видов и мастей (а некоторые ещё и с огнём управляются так, будто рождены не от мамы-кошки и папы-хрен-знает-кого, а от солнца путём непорочного зачатия). То же самое и с богами. Им не нужно доказывать, что они есть, потому что все знают - они есть. Чанбину эта аргументация кажется слегка натянутой, но в глубине себя он тоже чувствует, что они - _о н и_ \- есть. По крайней мере, что когда-то были. 

Феликс его умеренного оптимизма в данном вопросе не разделяет.  
\- Ты опять повёлся на джисоновы улыбочки, - неодобрительно цокает он на всю квартиру. Приличную, не в самом бедном районе и не в самой задрипанной высотке, потому что и Чанбин ветеринар не просто так по кошкам-собачкам, а в том числе и по наполовину человеческим особям. - В прошлый раз из-за него ты пытался вывести математическое обоснование вот этого.  
Он делает лёгкое движение пальцами и небольшой шар огня вспыхивает точно перед носом Чанбина, едва не обжигая. Феликс тут же понижает его температуру и размеры, но шар продолжает висеть, как маленький настырный фаербол - чем и является - и даже в каком-то смысле следить за Чанбином как за своей целью. И Феликс прав: Чанбин пытался вывести закономерности и подвести научную базу под заведомо спорное явление, а Джисон потом признался, что ему просто было скучно “а ты такой классный, когда обложишься умными книжками, ну правда, вот вообще не вру!”  
\- А в позапрошлый чуть не поехал кукухой из-за предсказаний вёльвы, - не унимается Феликс. Перечислять ошибки других - его любимое занятие, потому что можно на время забыть про свои. - Хотя первое правило теории предсказаний: не читать никаких предсказаний.  
Чанбин открывает рот, чтобы возразить (фаербол, как гончая на стрёме, едва заметно дёргается) и со вздохом закрывает. Чуть не поехал, тоже правда. Сложно не чокнуться, пытаясь разобраться в словопотоке пусть и легендарной, но тем не менее начисто сумасшедшей старухи, говорившей и с богами, и с людьми и с собственной тенью сразу в трёх лицах и полностью игнорируя грамматику. А ведь тысячу лет назад грамматика была в разы проще, чем сейчас.   
\- А в поза-позапрошлый -   
\- Так, всё, - решительно обрывает его Чанбин. - Мне надо поспать и подумать, а тебе надо заткнуться и перестать пытаться подпалить всё вокруг.  
\- Ну мааааам, - кривляется Феликс, которому вовсе не хочется уходить и тем более затыкаться. - Ну мы так давно не виделись, ну Чанбинииии! Я больше не буду про Джисона, честное слово.  
Не виделись они ровно сутки с последней смены Чанбина, а уходить Феликсу в лучшем случае всего лишь в соседнюю комнату.  
\- И зажигалку свою притуши, - сдаётся Чанбин. Фаербол обиженно вспыхивает ярко-красным, прежде чем исчезнуть, оставляя после себя лёгкий запах прокалённого солнцем песка. - И не мешай мне!  
Примерно полчаса Феликс пытается не мешать, гремит на кухне чайником, выкуривает пару чанбиновых сигарет и потом тихонько приползает к нему на кровать, устраиваясь в ногах, словно большой рыжий кот.

Истина не озаряет Чанбина во сне, как он слабовольно надеялся, так что придётся опять копаться в книжках, ехать на выходных к Уджину, чтобы пустил в секретные архивы, и игнорировать Джисона с его “ну чо сдаёшься”, потому что на этот раз Чанбин сдаваться не собирается. Зацепило, понять бы ещё, чем и почему - не первый же спор.  
\- Мм, - сонно бормочет Феликс, - ещё полчасика...  
\- Да хоть всю жизнь проспи, - хмыкает Чанбин. Свои ноги из-под него он вытаскивает только со второй попытки. Икры неприятно покалывает. - Отлежал мне всё, зараза.  
Вокруг Феликса, тут же занявшего всё освободившееся место, то и дело вспыхивают крохотные искорки. Чанбин пару секунд наблюдает за ними - ничего необычного или нового - потом зевает. В ванной комнате он долго смотрит уже на себя - в зеркало, и там тоже - ничего необычного. 

*

Чанбин не находит вообще ничего необычного, насколько это возможно не найти. Мир, живущий в полном соответствии с предсказаниями - хорошими, плохими, странными или предвещающими конец всего - полон волшебства, непостижимых вещей, артефактов и различных сил и это норма, а он, в своей неспособности это видеть, воспринимать и как-то использовать - исключение из правил. Какими доказательствами доказывать, что всё вот это вокруг и есть остатки божественного (а значит, и боги кое-как, но есть), если в тебе самом ничего такого нет? Но не видя и не умея многое из того, что составляет реальность, Чанбин замечает то, чего в этой реальности не хватает - нормальных причинно-следственных связей.  
\- Из ничего не может получаться что-то, - бормочет он, в третий раз перечитывая страницу с особо заумным текстом. - Равно как и наоборот.  
Текст на пару тысяч лет его старше и в силу этого обладает абсолютной правотой написанных в нём истин. Чанбина это немного бесит.  
\- Ты слишком заморачиваешься, - Феликс непроизвольно наколдовывает вокруг себя множество крохотных фаерболов - из ничего, в точности по книжке - и громко вздыхает. - Я есть хочу.  
\- Что, опять?! 

Феликс таскается за ним в нерабочее время по всем городским библиотекам и очень артистично ноет. При этом он умудряется знакомиться со всеми подряд, выдавая себя за иностранца (что несложно, учитывая ярко-рыжие волосы и усыпанное веснушками лицо), выискивать среди умных книг детские комиксы и восторженно обсуждать их с любым, кто подвернётся под руку (или вовремя из-под неё не вывернется). Даже в университетской библиотеке, которая предпоследняя в списке Чанбина и в которой на них смотрят максимально косо, Феликс находит сборник задач для первокурсников по теории временн _ы_ х полей и методично выносит мозг себе, Чанбину и привычной ко многому библиотекарше. Уже на грани чанбинова терпения они натыкаются в местной столовой на Хёнджина и Феликс, разом нацепив на себя утомлённое жизнью лицо, наконец-то отстаёт. Точнее, Чанбин его просто там оставляет, абсолютно точно зная, что его ухода даже не заметят - только когда что-нибудь спалят и кому-то надо будет оплачивать счёт за разрушения. В конце концов, Чанбин тоже учится на своих ошибках и пусть за свои страсти на этот раз несут ответственность сами.  
\- И вот просто взял и кинул его там? - непритворно ужасается Сынмин. Иногда его тайминг даёт сбой, потому что если бы он знал об их приходе - ни за что бы не спустился вниз даже поздороваться. - Он же почти твой собственный! Ты даже медосмотр ему за бесплатно проводишь!  
Только потому, что проще это сделать самому, чем тащить Феликса в любую человеческую больницу или, ещё хуже, нечеловеческую.  
\- Ну не одного же, - хмыкает Чанбин. - С этим его. Ловцом огня.  
Сам же и ржёт от своей шутки на весь этаж. Сынмин вежливо улыбается и делает крохотный шажок в сторону. Его это всё не касается.  
\- Я не собираюсь, если что, опять пускать тебя ночевать к себе, - заявляет он, искоса поглядывая на часы. - У меня планы и вообще.  
“Вообще” это значит примерно “нахуй вашего Феликса и Хёнджина заодно и весь этот огненный сквад в целом”. В каком-то смысле Чанбин с ним полностью согласен, потому что от огненного сквада доставалось всем, а Чанбин так ещё и квартиру делит с Феликсом на постоянной основе и уже дважды делал ремонт после пожаров. С Хёнджином он ничего, кроме собственно Феликса, не делит (и свои медосмотры тот оплачивает сам, хотя по каким-то неведомым соображениям ходить на них предпочитает тоже к Чанбину), но за компанию недолюбливает - Хёнджин в любой своей форме слишком красивый, чтобы быть настоящим. У Чанбина от него зубы сводит, и после шуточек про рост шуточки про неразделённую любовь, завуалированную под ненависть, вторые в общем топе шуток.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - слегка теряя уверенность, возражает Чанбин, - как ты можешь не пустить лучшего хёна переночевать...  
\- Лучший хён это Уджин, - теперь Сынмин смотрит на часы уже неприкрыто. - А ты высокооплачиваемая лошара, которому я не могу отказать. Но больше не пущу всё равно. И мне правда пора.  
Он возвращается на занятия, не желая тратить время на сомнительное, по его мнению, удовольствие ещё немного пообщаться с Чанбином, и Чанбин мысленно вслед желает ему завалить все зачёты, особенно по специальности. Наверняка Сынмин это чует, потому что время тут же выкидывает пару фокусов и Чанбин опаздывает в последнюю оставшуюся библиотеку (хотя в запасе был ещё целый час), забывает нужный маршрут до дома (хотя раньше никогда не) и теряется в пространстве на несколько полных паники минут.

Дома тихо и пусто, на какое-то мгновение Чанбину кажется, что этот сынминов плевок ему в спину всё ещё действует и время продолжает шутить с ним свои несмешные шутки. Дурацкое ощущение проходит не сразу, Чанбин долго лежит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и лениво мечтая, что вот бы взять пива из холодильника, или разогреть что-нибудь поесть, или просто отпинать себя покурить, но вместо этого продолжает ничего не делать. Он думает о том, правда ли боги ушли из их мира, как считает Джисон, оставив в наследство немного магии и много загадок, и в этом ли смысл очередного глупого спора, в который Чанбин позволил себя втянуть. И правда ли, что в каждом из живущих есть частица какой-то из тех самых божественных сил, кроме таких вот одиночек, как Чанбин, в которых нет ничего. Он проваливается в неспокойный мутный сон и ему снится это ничего - настоящее, бесформенное ничего, расчерченное резкими всполохами огня или воды или просто чего-то, чему нет названия - а потом в ладонь толкается мокрый собачий нос и острые зубы перегрызают запястье с невиданной даже для сна лёгкостью.  
\- Твою мать, - запястье, конечно, целое и невредимое, но Чанбин готов поклясться, что следы от укуса только что ещё виднелись прямо между тонких прожилок вен. Какая-то хреновая профдеформация, на самом деле. - Приснится же...  
Покурить всё-таки жизненно необходимо. Радостный шум он слышит ещё с улицы, но даже не выходит с балкона в дом, чтобы на правах владельца половины жилья возразить против присутствия Хёнджина в этом самом жилье. Его не отпускает мысль про то, что в мире, где каждый что-то умеет и каждому что-то предсказано, ему даже в этом дано одно большое ничего - простой человек среди странных, волшебных и просто сильных всех остальных.   
Ночной ветер приносит запах океана - солоноватый, едва заметно отдающий тухлыми водорослями, но отсюда до океана слишком далеко, чтобы это было правдой.

Зато в Пусане океан - вещь самая что ни на есть обыденная. Чанбин разминает затёкшие ноги, потягивается после дороги и с отвращением выплёвывает песок, который ветер разносит буквально повсюду. Ответственные за местную погоду явно не слишком уж стремятся к этой самой ответственности.  
\- Хён! - Чонин машет ему с той стороны улицы. - Хён, сюда!  
За время, что они не виделись, Чонин вырос ещё на пол-головы вверх и на пару сантиметров в плечах (это отмечается автоматически, всё ещё профдеформация, вот бы отключить на время). Возможно, Уджин таскает его на свои продвинутые силовые тренировки с энергетическими потоками. Возможно, это наследственное. Возможно, после восемнадцати Чонин обернётся кем-нибудь вроде медведя, а вовсе не лисы, как ему обещают все натальные карты и результаты предыдущих медосмотров. Возможно всё.  
\- Вы с Хёнджином не родственники? - бубнит Чанбин, выдерживая крепкие чониновы объятия и несильно похлопывая его по спине в ответ. - Два лося.  
Перекидываться в лосей, к счастью, никто не умеет.  
\- Завидуй молча, - лыбится Чонин, - пойдём, тут недалеко.  
Всю дорогу он вещает про новое здание, которое Уджин выбил у муниципалитета чуть ли не в прямом смысле, и на каком прекрасном месте - сразу три потока, хён, охуеть, и ещё один с отрицательным значением - и как всё у них тут в Пусане вообще замечательно, разве что вот некоторые проблемы с экологией, да погода шалит с недавних пор. В подтверждение его слов ветер снова швыряет песком в лицо и за шиворот и Чанбин уже не уверен, была ли эта поездка хорошей идеей.

Он долго копается в местном отделении государственного архива - новом, но уже успевшем пропахнуть характерной пылью здании, и даже такой, как он, не способный к волшебству хотя бы в мизерных дозах, чувствует, сколько в этом месте сжатой до кошмарного напряжения силы. Уджин освобождается только к вечеру, приносит им кофе на двоих (Чонин нудит, что можно было бы и на троих, но ладно уж, сам себе схожу куплю) и от одного его присутствия становится спокойней.  
\- Ваш спор на редкость идиотский, - впрочем, спокойствие - штука очень недолговечная. - Ладно, Джисон. Но ты-то вроде умный, зачем повёлся?  
\- Да что Джисон-то, - заводится Чанбин, - мне, может, и самому интересно, остались у нас боги или нет.  
Уджин хлопком ладоней приглушает свет, а потом одним коротким словом скручивает Чанбина так, что тому перехватывает дыхание. Сидит Уджин при этом метрах в двух и неторопливо потягивает свой кофе.  
\- Первое - это наука, - говорит он, когда Чанбин, отдышавшись, усаживается обратно в не такое уж и удобное кресло. - Это мы и сами можем и, как видишь, делаем. А второе - магия. И она нам осталась от них.  
\- Может, мы просто не поняли, как это работает, - бубнит Чанбин. Он всё ещё дуется, что так легко попался. - Типа фаерболы это побочный эффект горения кислорода, оборотни - сбой в генотипе....  
Фоновое чониново “блаблабла” он отметает как аргумент сомнительной ценности. Понятно, что нет никакого сбоя, кроме запланированного эволюцией, и что побочный продукт горения кислорода это волшебство ещё большее, чем фаербол, потому что кислород сам является продуктом горения. Но если боги были и ушли, то сразу же возникает вопрос “почему” и ещё “куда”, а это само по себе интригует не меньше, чем были ли они вообще.  
\- Можно мне завтра посмотреть всякое, ну... - Чанбин поглядывает поверх стакана с кофе, чувствуя себя на редкость неуверенно. - Секретное. Пожалуйста.  
Ему не говорят ни “да” ни “нет” и это значит, что придётся остаться в Пусане на неопределённый срок, взяв на работе неоплачиваемый мини-отпуск на эти дни, побыть на побегушках у Кима Уджина и желательно при этом не возникать, иначе в трубочку свернут ни разу не метафорически.

Чанбин, не привыкший спать на чужих диванах, долго ворочается и в итоге выходит наружу - у Уджина собственный дом в два этажа и огромный по меркам столичного жителя внутренний двор - но даже несколько подряд выкуренных сигарет не помогают, наоборот, беспокойство усиливается, разве что теперь ещё хочется пить и вычистить не только зубы, но и всё нутро от характерного привкуса. Небо в два часа ночи чернее чёрного, такое, что ни одной звезды не разглядеть, и внезапная тоска подкрадывается совсем незаметно. Для неё нет никакой объективной причины, нет никакого смысла в поиске божественных доказательств, нет никаких поводов продолжать этот дурацкий спор, нет ничего такого, чем Чанбин мог бы объяснить внутреннее беспокойство, которое эту тоску провоцирует. Он задирает голову к чёрному небу, высматривая там сам не знает что, и ему кажется, что именно в этот момент, в эти часы, в это почти настоящее отсутствие звёзд что-то в мире непоправимо изменилось.

Под утро ему опять снится океан и на этот раз это совсем не странно - странно, что он полон огня, а не воды. И что из этого пекла его вытаскивает за шкирку кто-то большой и клыкастый, но Чанбин всё-равно тонет, задыхается и, когда Чонин будит его завтракать, чувствует себя совершенно разбитым.

*

На третий день непрекращающихся пусанских красот к ощущению разбитости добавляется желание утопить Чонина в первой же луже, разосраться с Уджином, наплевать в океанский прибой и навсегда запретить себе спорить с Джисоном. Никаких следов божественного присутствия, кроме обычных и привычных магических штучек, в мире не наблюдается, но чувство, что всё вообще неправильно, зудит внутри всё сильнее и сильнее. Уджин советует ему не лезть в это, но если бы Чанбин слушался его советов, то был бы как Сынмин - заучкой с двойной стипендией и головной болью от недосыпа. Намного лучше быть признанным в своей животной области специалистом и сложившейся личностью, пусть и вполне заурядной.  
\- Почему не лезть? - в сотый раз спрашивает Чанбин. - Что там такого?  
\- Потому, - в сотый же раз отвечает Уджин. - От многих знаний известно что.  
Недосып и головная боль, конечно известно. Чанбин чувствует, что он на верном пути и что этот путь может завести его туда, куда лучше бы не ходить. Например, вчера он мельком видел, как Уджин убирал некоторые книги и отдельные списки под замок - часть листков с самым первым изданием предсказаний вёльвы едва не выскользнула из общей стопки и Чанбин успел прочитать пару слов, прежде чем Уджин захлопнул перед его носом дверь. _“Видела дом, далёкий от солнца”_ это всем известно, в школе ещё проходили - метафора места, куда попадут все неугодные или неправильно жившие свою единственную жизнь. Дальше там про адовых псов и конец мира, войну всех со всеми и полное отсутствие шансов выжить после такой масштабной вечеринки. Чего в школах не проходят, так это ту часть предсказаний, которая считается утерянной (по общепринятому мнению) и не особо важной, потому что всё важное есть в первых двух частях, оканчивающихся жирной точкой в истории человечества.   
\- Так что, правда есть третья? - пробует Чанбин с другой стороны. - И про что там? Мы не умрём? Умрём, но не так, как предсказано? А может-  
\- Нет, не может, - обрывает его Уджин. - Нет никакой третьей части.  
И даже не пытается скрыть, что врёт. Это ужасно обидно, но, поскольку Чанбин всё ещё тут в гостях, приходится держать свои обидки при себе и терпеть.

Зато ехидное выражение чонинова лица он терпеть не подписывался.  
\- Что ты ржёшь, ну что ты ржёшь? - бубнит Чанбин, со второй попытки заваливая Чонина на неудобный гостевой диван. - Хорошо вам тут в своём ебучем Пусане, спокойно, да?  
\- Нет, - ржёт Чонин. - Скучно у нас, ну правда!  
Видимо, от этой скуки он всё свободное время тратит на тренировки, иначе с чего бы так легко выкручивается и сразу же нагло усаживается Чанбину на живот. Ещё и подпрыгивает для большей убедительности.  
\- Умираю... - пищит Чанбин, действительно почти умирая. - Таким молодым...!  
\- Но вообще, - перестав прыгать на его несчастном прессе, Чонин задумчиво чешет нос. - Вообще, есть какое-то ощущение, ну, такое, знаешь...  
\- Неправильности? - предполагает Чанбин. - Слезь с меня.  
\- Не слезу, - Чонин усаживается удобнее. - Не то чтобы неправильности. У нас за день до твоего приезда выпал снег. В мае.  
Не сказать, что прямо седьмое чудо света, но, учитывая погодный режим Пусана, обусловленный его расположением, и то, что тут творится на самом деле - тревожный знак. Всё всегда начинается с мелочей, думает вдруг Чанбин, с ничего не значащих поначалу вещей, таких как снег не по графику, исчезновение герани на лестничной площадке, дурацкие споры с дурацкими друзьями, мерзкое чувство дежавю, не отпускающее с того момента, как время с подачи некоторых закружило его в немного другие стороны.  
\- А у нас цветок спёрли, - вздыхает Чанбин. - И эти штучки со временем, которые выкидывает Сынмин, ни разу не смешные.  
\- Он не выкидывает, - Чонин удивлённо округляет глаза. - Он, пока учится, не может. Только после выпуска.  
Чанбин открывает рот, чтобы возразить (и опять хочет сфейспалмить от непереносимого чувства повторения своих же действий) и закрывает его обратно. Если Сынмин этого не делал, не путал его внутренний компас и не запутывал время вокруг, то кто тогда.

Общественных телефонов в Пусане не предусмотрено, приходится тащиться в полицию, чтобы оттуда, заполнив кучу бумажек и пять раз упомянув Уджина для большей убедительности, позвонить домой.  
\- Хён! - никакая линия, телефонная или силовая, не передаёт всё прекрасие низкого голоса Феликса. - Когда ты вернёшься? Мы соскучились!  
\- Никогда, - буркает Чанбин, стараясь не лыбиться, как придурок. - Дай мне Джисона.  
\- Но... откуда?! - в прекрасие вклиниваются подозрительные нотки. - Почему ты всегда знаешь, что он тут? Может, ты всё врёшь и на самом деле что-то умеешь?!  
\- Потому что мы связаны, - ехидничает на фоне Джисон и отпихивает Феликса от телефона, слышно даже, как дёргается шнур между трубкой и розеткой. - Всё переплетено, дурила.  
Чанбину очень хочется приложиться лбом о стенку и, может, остаться в Пусане было бы не так уж и плохо, несмотря на чокнутую погоду и выматывающие хуже тяжёлой работы сны.  
\- Потому что у них опять нечего есть, - говорит Чанбин, прекрасно зная, что у них есть тоже нечего. Феликс наверняка питается с Хёнджином в кафешках, а Минхо особо готовить не любит, так что выбор тут небольшой - либо Сынмин (который отказывается кормить хёнов из принципа), либо Чанбин (отказы которого никто не воспринимает всерьёз, тем более что у Джисона с самого начала есть ключи от его квартиры). - Я прав?  
\- Завались, - неубедительно протестует Джисон. - Чо хотел?

Всё ещё приложиться лицом в стену. Но тогда не получится высказаться, а Джисон должен это услышать, потому что спор был его затеей. Потому что он тоже наверняка неспроста эту тему завёл, Чанбин же его не первый год знает. 

\- Что-то происходит, - с той стороны трубки слышится сердитое сопение. - Не пыхти там!  
\- Я не пыхчу! - тут же повышает голос Джисон. - Тебя плохо слышно!  
\- Я сказал - что-то происходит, - повторяет Чанбин погромче. - Что-то плохое. Вчера океан кита выбросил, а позавчера Уджин запретил мне приближаться к половине мест в округе из-за повышенной сейсмической опасности.  
Он представляет, как Джисон слушает его с привычным ололо-ничего-важного выражением на лице, чуть раскачиваясь с носка на пятку и морща нос, по которому скачут солнечные лучи, и как чуть хмурит брови, потому что дурак Джисон только для виду и всякие такие мелочи читает получше многих. В их споре нет смысла, если только за этим не скрывается что-то ещё, но, как ни грустно признавать, - Джисон по многим пунктам знает и умеет больше, в том числе касательно всего около-божественного и волшебного. Чанбин всё ещё не понимает, зачем он ему в этом случае сдался.  
\- Я возвращаюсь завтра, - усиливающийся треск в телефонной трубке он воспринимает как ещё один знак. - Если, конечно, океан ещё чего не выбросит или Чонин не придушит.  
Ответа совсем не слышно из-за помех, но там наверняка что-нибудь про еду или Минхо, такое, бестолковое и совершенно неуместное. 

Мрачные тягучие сны утягивают за собой сразу же, как только голова касается подушки. Несколько раз почти получается проснуться, но это оказывается обманом и очередным сном внутри сна. Бесконечные капканы, ловушки, сети - Чанбину до оглушающей паники хочется выбраться из этого равнодушного кошмара хоть куда-нибудь, но чем больше он бьётся, тем сильнее запутывается, тем больше ложных выходов и тупиков, тем безразличнее становится восприятие, пока не поглощает его полностью. На самом дне этих бесконечных видений к нему возвращается понимание пространства и расстояний, понимание, что он провалился в такое множество снов, что все шансы никогда больше не проснуться, понимание какой-то своей цели, смысла, крохотного, как и сам он в масштабах всех этих расстояний и пространств и снов. А потом его оглушает присутствием чего-то древнего и большого совсем рядом. Чанбин наугад протягивает руки, утыкается в это нечто лицом и забывает вообще всё, что ему снилось и что он успел понять.

Чонин с утра трясёт его так сильно, что шея потом болит всю неблизкую дорогу до дома.

*

В первые мгновения всё оказывается совсем не так, как представлялось - словно мир категорически не желает принимать обратно свою же часть. Не лучшую, но тем не менее. Хочется встряхнуться и сбросить с себя неприятное ощущение, но Чан предпочитает ещё немного выждать - само пройдёт. К тому же, всё это перекрывается намного большим чувством, которого он не испытывал уже очень давно - свободой. Цепь начинает распадаться внезапно, выдёргивая его из очередных странных снов о нездешней жизни, всё чаще занимающих подсознание, и к этому невозможно быть готовым. Когда такие вещи начинают сбываться - значит, это действительно конец. Правда, для него это всего лишь долгожданное начало.   
\- Посмотрим, - хмыкает Чан. Оставшийся кусок цепи он оборачивает по запястью - звенья словно врастают внутрь, чтобы остаться с ним вечным напоминанием. - Кто же это такой настойчивый. 

Он и сам достаточно настойчивый. Ждал, пока цепь поддастся времени или силе. Не забыл, кто он. Не забыл, для чего. Норны могут плести свои нити сколько угодно, боги могут запирать его где угодно - мир всё равно живёт по правилам, придуманным до них. В конце концов, кто-то ведь и разрушать должен - границы, существующие порядки, ещё что-нибудь... Он начинает в ту же секунду, как последнее звено становится частью его самого - разносит в ничто место, сторожившее его так долго, что вот об этом точно никто не пожалеет. И долго потом стоит, впервые на своей памяти не чувствуя никакого ошейника, никакой цепи и никаких причин оставаться здесь. 

Первым местом, куда Чан приходит по своей воле, становится берег океана в непостижимой дали времён - маленькая прихоть ради самого себя. Вне среднего мира такие фокусы получаются легко, внутри окружающего его барьера вряд ли будет возможно провернуть подобное хотя бы дважды - время не любит шуток с собой. Волны равномерно накатывают на тёплый песок, пенятся и переливаются сотней оттенков синего и зелёного. В этом месте, так сильно отличающемся от его прежней клетки, Чан заново собирает свои воспоминания и сны и понимает, что всё немного сложнее.  
\- Человек? - он широко улыбается и шагает прямо в бурлящие пенные волны. - Вот так вот просто?   
За барьером его встречает тот же океан, разве что на месте пустынной синей бездны теперь полное жизни пространство, рассечённое коралловым рифом на две неравных половины. Воздух здесь тоже пахнет солью. А ещё выхлопными газами, разложением, острым перцем, п _о_ том, переспелыми яблоками, рыбой, не успевшей просохнуть после дождя землёй - Чана оглушает на несколько долгих секунд, пока он впитывает в себя этот мир, очень изменившийся в целом, но оставшийся прежним в мелочах. Чтобы в этой мешанине запахов взять нужный след, приходится как следует сосредоточиться и перескочить несколько сотен километров. 

\- Мы закрыты, - раздаётся из-за высоких, заставленных книгами стеллажей. - Во всех смыслах.  
\- Оу, - Чан насмешливо пожимает плечами. - Ну, даже не знаю. Я не местный, прокатит?  
Ему не видно, но он чувствует всем собой, как напрягается человек, не желающий показываться ему на глаза. Такой бы никогда не стал призывать Чана или пытаться его найти, скорее уж всячески бы этому препятствовал. Боги ушли, оставив миру измельчавшие силовые потоки и несколько руководств к ожиданию судного дня, и мало кто в действительности способен оценить как возможности первых, так и неоднозначность вторых. Человека зовут Уджин, если верить именной табличке на входной двери, и его умения охватывают достаточно многое, чтобы относиться к нему с уважением и известной долей осторожности.  
\- Я бы хотел почитать что-нибудь по истории, - тем не менее говорит Чан. - Последние веков двадцать, для начала.  
\- А я бы хотел, чтобы ты ушёл, - Уджин, оказывается, одного с ним роста и способен двигаться достаточно быстро для простого человека. - И мы не библиотека. Мы архив. Есть разница.  
Два лёгких касания под грудью - и его сердце просто перестанет биться. Несколько секунд - чтобы перегрызть яремную вену. Полминуты - сломать шею. Уджин явно его опасается и наверняка уже понял, _что_ Чан принёс в мир своим приходом - не по своей воле, но детали тут не имеют значения. При этом от Уджина пахнет непоколебимой уверенностью, что ему хватит сил защитить то, что ему дорого. А ещё от него пахнет другим человеком и Чану намного важнее чужой сломанной шеи найти этого другого.  
-Тогда, может, за последние два года? - предлагает Чан. - И желательно в аудио, я на слух лучше воспринимаю.  
Уджин внимательно смотрит на него, как будто в чановых глазах хочет что-то увидеть, что-то особенное, а потом внезапно усмехается. Возможно, для него как раз детали и важнее всего.  
\- У тебя нет права требовать от меня помощи, - в его усмешке очень явно читается предупреждение. - А вся остальная информация открыта любому, кто умеет читать.  
Он нравится Чану, в прошлой жизни они бы точно подружились. В этой придётся себя сдерживать - несмотря на слишком большой расход собственных сил, восполнять их человеческими жертвами Чан пока не готов.   
\- У меня нет права требовать, - соглашается он. - Но у меня и цепи больше нет.

Следы отсюда уже очень отчётливые, тянутся в определённом направлении и смешиваются с ещё одними, знакомыми, и невольно хочется улыбнуться - ещё один кусочек паззла встал на своё место. Чан не тратит время на обычное передвижение, ознакомления с правилами, поиск транспорта до Сеула и общение с ничем не примечательными людьми. Энергии, освобождающейся при этом, хватило бы на месяц бесперебойного снабжения Пусана электричеством, и мир он всё-таки разносит - локально, в той части, что имеет отношение к архиву. Вывороченные с корнем кусты гортензии у входа жалко больше, чем сам уже несуществующий вход, поломанные воздушной волной деревянные перекрытия и бесследно исчезнувшие древние рукописи. Уджин только спустя минуту замечает, что у него дрожат руки, и только спустя ещё две - запыхавшегося Чонина. Сбежал с занятий, за это полагается серьёзный выговор, но ситуация и так серьёзней некуда.  
\- Тут что, был торнадо?! - ужасается Чонин. - Хён, ты в порядке?  
\- Собирайся, - вместо ответа командует Уджин. В голове до сих пор эхом звучит "цепи больше нет". - Мы давно не были в Сеуле.  
Он в порядке, ни царапины ни синяка, но только потому, что не был целью этой демонстрации силы. Уджин подозревает, что тут вообще не было никакой демонстрации, чисто инстинктивное привычное действие. 

*

\- Итак, - Минхо осуждающе тычет пальцем в сторону Джисона. - Твой план не удался, потому что мы по-прежнему здесь и ничего по-прежнему не происходит.  
Джисон только пфекает, игнорируя это осуждение так же привычно, как делает это каждый день, потому что Минхо осуждает всё и всех и его особенно. С одной стороны это бесит, но с другой - очень понятно, потому что если бы Джисону пришлось постоянно притворяться не собой, он бы сломался в первый же день. А так его всё равно никто не воспринимает всерьёз, притворяйся или нет, поэтому Джисон почти не притворяется - просто ничего не говорит. Обычно никто ничего и не спрашивает, так что никаких мучений совести из-за вранья или рефлексий из-за подавления собственного “я”. Разве что тягу к свободе, неимоверную, давно уже перевалившую за все критические массы, удерживать становится всё тяжелее. И в другое время ему точно было бы стыдно за такое бессовестное использование Чанбина в собственных целях, но времени, в общем-то, всё равно и так уже нет.   
\- Мой план вовсю работает, - Джисон хлопает по коленям обеими ладонями, словно для большей убедительности. - Невозможно доказать то, чего доказать невозможно. Чанбина бесят такие вещи, он точно что-нибудь найдёт.   
\- Сказал самый главный по бесячим вещам, - в стакане у Минхо пусто, возможно, поэтому и настроение на нуле. - Ты в зеркало-то смотрелся когда последний раз?  
Отчасти намёк справедливый - в зеркало Джисон смотрел давно и вовсе не потому, что у него сложные отношения с собственным отражением и иногда он и правда бесит даже сам себя, - отчасти нет, потому что быть главным по какой-то движухе, по выпивке это он, конечно, может. А быть главным по всякой заумной херне (включая все возможные невозможные бесячие вещи) это, пожалуйста, к Чанбину.  
\- Здесь, в этом мире, никаких богов уже хрен знает сколько времени нет, - упрямо повторяет Джисон. - Мы закрыты со всех сторон. Кроме одной.   
Минхо кивает с максимально кислым видом - с этим он согласен. Все три его кота смотрят на Джисона с точно таким же выражением вселенского презрения на мордах, но так с котами и разговор другой, они куда хочешь пройдут, закрывай там, не закрывай. А Минхо мог бы и не говняться.  
\- Ну и как дела у него? - переводит Минхо тему, будто подслушивая эти мысли. Даже за пивом тянется сам, а не гонит Джисона, хотя у него вот, коты как важные аргументы не шевелиться лишний раз, пока штанины и свитер облёживаются этими шерстяными комками высокомерия. - Я устал от плохого настроения, хочу хорошее.  
\- Нормально дела, - скалится Джисон. Его коты, кстати, никогда не облёживают - единственного из всех, кто бывает у Минхо дома - и это автоматически ставит его на ступень выше этих всех, по крайней мере, в собственных глазах. - Раскопал очередное подтверждение конца света. Плохо спит. На собак косится странно. Я тебе точно говорю, это сработает.   
Минхо невыразительно гундит, машинально поглаживая ближайшего к себе кота. Конец света это не то чтобы что-то хорошее, но это, определённо, шанс. Шанс, обещанный самой мутной и непонятной частью предсказаний.  
\- Я бы и сам с радостью ускорил этот конец, - вздыхает он спустя минуту. - Если бы мог.  
Коты с раздражением спрыгивают на пол, когда Джисон начинает мотать головой изо всех сил.   
\- Ты не знаешь Чанбина, - гордо заявляет он. - Впрочем, он сам себя не знает.  
Мы все себя не знаем, соглашается Минхо. Только это всё равно никого не извиняет за сделанные или, наоборот, не сделанные вовремя вещи.

Конец света действительно вот-вот наступит, по крайней мере, Чанбин в этом убеждается всё сильнее. Может, оно и не так должно называться, но тому миру, к которому он привык, в котором родился и в котором по всем планам и официальным предсказаниям должен будет однажды умереть, - ему приходит конец. Океан бунтует, ещё не выпуская зверя, но уже расчищая ему дорогу, и даже если бы кто-то знал, что запустило этот процесс, то всё равно бы ничего сделать не мог. Недели в тех секретных архивах Уджина, куда он пустил, хватило, чтобы копнуть лет на двадцать назад и увидеть, что всё начало рушиться уже тогда, просто никто не замечал. Никто не смотрел в нужном направлении, или не хотел смотреть.

\- Да вы достали, - вздыхает Чанбин. Отдохнуть перед завтрашней сменой явно не светит. - Пущу, только если всё мне расскажешь.  
\- Ну вот и славно, разбирайтесь, - Минхо отпихивает его в сторону и решительно проходит сразу на кухню. - Феликс, детка, ты же принёс три пиццы?  
“Детка?”, одними губами проговаривает Чанбин - Джисон закатывает глаза к потолку и вздыхает ещё громче. Хёнджин на той же кухне реагирует куда как эмоциональней, но хотя бы ничего не взрывает, и на том спасибо.  
\- Так что, расскажешь? - Чанбин честно пытается не вестись на эти вздохи и прочие джисоновы штучки типа проникновенного взгляда и ковыряния ладошки пальцем.  
\- Ну в двух-то словах же не получится... - Джисон обрывает сам себя, принюхиваясь к ароматам зелени, сыра и трёх видов мяса. - Ладно, я попытаюсь.  
Да уж пожалуйста, бубнит Чанбин, пропуская его внутрь и закрывая дверь. На лестничной площадке темно и взгляд успевает выхватить только неясные тени по перилам. 

Естественно, ничего Джисон толком не пытается, потому что пересказ и так всем известных пророчеств за объяснение не считается. Чанбин, как и все, прекрасно знает, в каком мире живёт, как в теории устроены соседние два, что однажды тварь из пучин морских выйдет наружу и перекусит грешный земной шарик - а вместе с ним и всё вообще, космическое и метафизическое - пополам, завершив один громадный цикл жизни логичной точкой смерти. Это уже из соседней мифологии, орёт с кухни Минхо. Он к объяснениям присоединяться не желает, но комментировать чужие ошибки - как же тут устоять.   
\- Всё равно все умрут! - орёт в ответ Джисон. - Даже буддисты сходятся с реальностью в этом пункте.  
Неудобно упираясь подбородком Чанбину в плечо, он, помолчав, рассказывает вдруг про Хель и как там всё, конечно, мрачно, но ты ж всё равно любишь свой дом, правда? Каким бы он ни был. Вооот. И я люблю, любил, когда жил там, тысячу жизней назад.   
\- Ты не можешь помнить свою жизнь тысячу жизней назад, - автоматически возражает Чанбин. Про такое Джисон ещё ни разу за все годы рядом не упоминал. Он, конечно, та ещё скотина, но оборачивался буквально пару раз на чанбиновой памяти и пусть выглядело это пугающе, на хельскую породу вроде бы не похоже. Хотя никто не знает, на что вообще оно должно быть похоже (древние рисунки странных собак в разрезе не считаются). - И Хель ведь закрыт?  
\- А ты не можешь быть таким занудой, - парирует Джисон, - но ты же есть.  
В него немедленно прилетает с двух сторон плевками огня, причём один едва не задевает чанбинову макушку. Искюзми, громко и вежливо извиняется Хёнджин - никакого “искюзми” в его голосе не чувствуется. С кухни доносится звук открываемой банки с пивом.  
\- Закрыт не Хель, закрыты мы здесь. Наглухо. - перестав ловить тающие искры языком, отвечает Джисон. - Но некоторые очень хотели бы выйти.  
В теории, преодолеть барьер между мирами можно - количество научных работ на эту тему едва ли не больше количества божественных свидетельств, откровений и прочих истин, записанных на всевозможных свитках и камнях. На практике это всё, конечно, невозможно, Чанбин даже усмехается от наивности самой этой мысли, но не очень уверенно.  
\- Мы кого-то ждём? - Феликс заглядывает к ним, недоумённо хмуря брови и опережая звонок буквально на секунды. - Сынмин? Нет. Чонини? Вроде не похоже...

Пока он перебирает всех знакомых и не очень знакомых, Чанбин, тоже хмурясь, идёт к двери, делая то же самое - гадая. У него не бывает озарений, нет чувства опасности или сильно развитого инстинкта, да что там, он даже сотворить элементарный огонёк не способен, не говоря про управление ветром, потоки энергий и прочие волшебные бонусы, которые щедро рассыпаны по всему миру за редкими исключениями. Редкость в приложении к себе вообще не радует, Чанбин хотел бы быть, как все. Как Минхо, который на любую драку выходит как на подиум, а с каждым ударом становится только счастливей, независимо от противника. Как Джисон, чьё чутьё способно на чудеса, неподвластные ни одной собаке. Как Хёнджин с его огненными вихрями или Уджин, чья сила совсем иного порядка, нежели у того же Минхо. Чанбин хотел бы понимать их мимолётные взгляды и проскакивающие в речи намёки на нечто, лежащее за пределами его понимания, хотел бы аргументировать в спорах фаерболом под нос или временной петлёй на пару минут (кошмарная, но очень действенная штука). Вместо этого всего у него есть - ничего? Обычность, которую считают за редкое отклонение от нормы? Рефлексия накрывает внезапно, за какие-то мгновения до того, как Чанбин щёлкает замком и открывает дверь. 

И застывает, словно его окунули в смолу. Дикое ощущение, что он так и не проснулся и всё происходящее всего лишь очередное видение, накрывает с такой силой, что трудно дышать. Голоса из-за спины доносятся гулким эхом, собственная кровь в ушах отдаёт тяжёлым стуком, невыносимо медленным и невыносимо обречённым, словно каждый такой удар - последний. Со спины наваливается что-то мягкое и тёплое и до Чанбина сквозь всё ту же смолу медленно доходит, что это Джисон, запрыгнул и тормошит его во все стороны. Потом Джисон, судя по всему, отпускает его и поднимает взгляд на пришедшего.

Мир снова начинает разгоняться до привычной скорости.

\- ....Нашёл, - восхищённо выдыхает Джисон. В глубине квартиры с треском лопаются фаерболы, искря не хуже бенгальских огней. - В смысле, ох ты вау!

*

Чан помнит это “вау” - другими голосами, в других обстоятельствах, но это именно оно, именно те интонации. Его память похожа на соты, только вместо стенок тонкая плёнка вековых рубежей, а вместо мёда - спрессованное в текучую ненадёжную субстанцию время - но джисоново “вау” куда глубже этих ограничений.   
\- Кто та-   
\- Ты почти не изменился! - Джисон перебивает всё и всех сразу, даже раздражённое “закройте дверь ну дует же”, которое Минхо повторяет уже дважды. - Просто... Вау!  
Если бы Чанбин умел такое видеть, то увидел бы множество расходящихся от Джисона во все стороны нитей - широких эмоциональных, туго скрученных силовых, настроенных на каждого в его окружении. Большинство их так или иначе замыкается на Чанбине, какие-то - на Минхо, внушительная часть тянется в направлении Пусана и нескольких других мест, запутываясь так, что невозможно проследить. Между ним и Чаном - одна из таких, перекрученная через себя и все остальные разом, тонкая, как леска, и такая же прочная. Чан совсем другой и всё, что Чанбин мог бы увидеть вокруг него, это чёрное ватное ничего. Или белое. Или серое. Чан улыбается и наваждение спадает, оседая в глубинах подсознания.  
\- Вау, - смеётся Чан. - И тебе привет.  
Джисон втаскивает его в квартиру, игнорируя недоумённые взгляды Чанбина, но тот всё равно ничего не успевает возразить, потому что в дверь снова звонят и на этот раз с визгом подпрыгивает уже Феликс.  
\- Чонини! - визг в басовом регистре - то ещё испытание для ушей. - И хён!  
Возразить опять никто не успевает. Чанбину закладывает уши от скорости, с которой Уджин проходит внутрь, и, возможно, не только ему. 

Когда способность нормально слышать и, что более важно, говорить вслух всеми видами лексики (особенно обсценной, потому что какого хуя, в конце концов) возвращается в достаточном объёме, первое, что Чанбин фиксирует в собственном доме - защитный барьер. Фиксирует не без помощи Феликса с Хёнджином - те подсвечивают границы барьера желтоватыми искрами, наверняка специально для него, чтобы не врезался. Спасибо, конечно, но искры периодически выстреливают во все стороны и того гляди подпалят занавеску или обои или, например, чанбиново терпение. Второе, что автоматически следует из первого, это причина таких предосторожностей.  
\- Вау, - повторяет Хёнджин привязавшееся словечко явно не в первый раз. - Как думаешь, соседние этажи пострадают или обойдётся?  
Феликс пихает его локтем в бок, чтобы заткнулся. В комнате пахнет гарью, а ещё странным, чужим запахом, аналогов которому сходу и не подберёшь. Это совершенно непривычное для Чанбина состояние - чувствовать это всё, видеть, пусть даже при помощи других, непосредственно ощущать кожей, как электризуется воздух, как мечутся молекулы воды и азота, как из ничего зарождаются крохотные огоньки, за доли секунды распадающиеся на такие же крохотные искры. Как будто кто-то навёл резкость на мир и он сразу стал объёмней и глубже. Примерно в это же время Уджин отпихивает Чана в сторону, встряхивает Джисона за грудки так, что у того клацают зубы, и внимательно смотрит в глаза.  
\- И как же это я не заметил... - бормочет он скорее самому себе, нежели кому-то из присутствующих. - Всё это время...  
Меланхоличное хмыканье Минхо вклинивается в это бормотание как нож в масло, никакие барьеры ему не мешают.  
\- Потому что ты дальше своего Пусана ничего не видишь, - он за шкирку выдёргивает Джисона у него из рук. - А полезно, вообще-то, смотреть по сторонам.  
Уджин медленно фокусируется на нём и даже Феликс с Хёнджином перестают делать ставки на выживаемость соседей и синхронно затыкаются.   
\- А тебе вообще здесь не место, - угрожающе говорит он. - Хочешь драки - иди туда, где такие же двинутые на победах.  
\- Я бы пошёл, - вежливо улыбается Минхо, - только дверь закрыта.  
До Чанбина не сразу доходит, что монотонный повторяющийся треск - это хруст разминаемых пальцев, причём сразу с обеих сторон. Как-то невовремя вспоминается увлечение Минхо всякими подпольными клубами с сомнительной репутацией, полное отсутствие страха перед любой опасностью и то, что прошлая их с Уджином встреча закончилась в больнице, причём для обоих. На плечо Чанбину опускается тяжёлая ладонь и он вздрагивает.  
\- Ты же не понимаешь ничего, да? - Чан наклоняется к самому уху. - Даже не думал, что такие, как ты, остались. Невосприимчивые. Наверное, потому и получилось...   
Чанбин медленно поворачивается к нему и опять подвисает. Насмешка в глазах Чана обидная и, в общем-то, привычная - на Чанбина примерно так все и смотрят, словно, не имея никакой особой силы, в этом обществе ты приравниваешься к инвалидам и убогим - но за ней есть и что-то ещё.  
\- Не трогай его, - не оборачиваясь, командует Уджин. Чан тут же показательно выставляет вперёд обе ладони, широко растопырив пальцы. - А ты отойди от него.  
Да сейчас, думает Чанбин, прямо взял и отошёл. Он смеривает всех по очереди - начиная от притихшего огненного сквада и заканчивая Чонином, бездумно пялящимся перед собой, - сердитым взглядом и решительно шагает в самую середину ограниченного искрящимся барьером круга.  
\- Между прочим, это мой дом, - заявляет Чанбин. - А ну прекратили.  
Одновременно с этим Минхо выбрасывает вперёд правый кулак, Уджин ставит блок, а рикошетит всё, естественно, понятно в какую сторону.

\- Ты живой? - голос, вопреки вопросу, у Джисона вполне жизнерадостный. Хвоста не хватает, а то бы завилял. - Алё, земля вызывает Чанбина, алё!  
\- Отвали, - отпихивает его Чанбин от себя. - Что, опять что-то взорвалось?  
\- Мы ни при чём, - тут же влезает Хёнджин, - это всё хёны.  
Гандоны, шёпотом повторяет за ним Чонин. Ему тут все хёны, но некоторые конкретные - гандоны больше, чем все остальные. Ну раз ты в порядке, доносится джиносово уже на полпути в кухню, то полежи пока, отдохни. Чонин так же шёпотом говорит, что отдохнуть в такой компании можно, только сдохнув, и получает по затылку от Феликса.  
\- Да чего! - вскидывается он по-прежнему шёпотом. - Хёнджина трогай, что я-то!  
Хёнджин почему-то краснеет. В другое время Чанбин бы это заметил, обдумал и сделал всякие интригующие выводы, но вместо этого встаёт и пару раз мотает головой, прогоняя из неё туман. Туман уходить не желает ни в какую.  
\- Этот Чан очень странный, - Чонин мрачно сопит и можно поспорить, что в его голове сейчас выстраивается миллион теорий, одна другой страшнее. - И почему он пришёл к тебе, если знаком явно с Джисоном?  
Вопрос, на самом деле, хороший. Лучше того, живой ли Чанбин, уж точно. Чанбин, по-прежнему в лёгком тумане, по стеночке ковыляет до кухни, на которой Джисон взахлёб что-то рассказывает Чану (причём первый машет руками и тараторит с такой скоростью, что разобрать что-либо весьма проблематично, а второй слушает со смесью снисхождения и умиления на лице). Потом до балкона - Уджин отчитывает Минхо за недавнюю вспышку агрессии (в которой - тут же замечает Минхо - виноваты мы оба), параллельно обклеивая его пальцы и ладони смешными пластырями с мультяшными животными. Потом обратно до своей комнаты - Чонин, высунув язык, рисует на полу охранные знаки и целые строчки из предсказаний. В комнату Феликса Чанбин заглядывать не рискует, усаживается прямо на полу в коридоре и устало закрывает глаза.

В этом бардаке ему опять забывают хоть что-то объяснить, но он думает, вспоминает и объясняет себе всё сам.

*

Приходится взять очередной выходной (счёт неумолимо беднеет, но эту неприятность Чанбин надеется разрулить сверхурочными) и снова съездить в Пусан, на этот раз с Сынмином - у него каникулы, это во-первых, ему скучно, это во-вторых, кто-то должен приглядывать за тобой, это в-третьих. Смирившись, Чанбин покупает ему и огромный стакан какао с зефирками, и новые милые стикеры для его новых милых тетрадочек, и какой-то очень дряхлый (и очень ценный) манускрипт в привокзальном книжном киоске.   
\- Если он такой ценный, то почему лежит на этом дешёвом развале, а не в музее? - справедливо интересуется Чанбин, расплачиваясь.   
\- Потому что так сложились обстоятельства, - аргументирует Сынмин, пряча книженцию в рюкзак. - Ещё вон там я видел браслеты клёвые, мне для учёбы надо.  
У Чанбина стойкое ощущение, что его где-то наебали, и в другое время он бы непременно возмутился - сейчас же только хмурится, согласно покупая всё, что просят, и равнодушно прикидывая, насколько ещё у некоторых хватит наглости. Впрочем, Сынмин легко проводит его в архив - здание частично приведено в порядок, но предупреждающие таблички расставлены через каждые несколько метров и никаких посетителей. Одного Чанбина бы сюда никто не пустил, поэтому, думает он, наверное всё действительно переплетено, где-то убыло, где-то прибыло.  
\- Эй, хён, - Сынмин кивает в сторону одного из запертых кабинетов. - Тебе сюда?  
\- Эй, Сынмин, - передразнивает его Чанбин, мерзко кривляясь, - нет, мне в следующий.  
\- Оо, - Сынмин уважительно округляет рот. - Уджин-хён не одобрит, но мне нравится.  
Эти их странные взаимоотношения, построенные на многоэтажных намёках и взаимных палках в колёса, Чанбин понимает не очень, но, опять же - в другое время стоило бы воспользоваться случаем и расспросить Сынмина о чём-нибудь эдаком, сейчас же всё, что Чанбина интересует, это возможность залезть в материалы, которые от него утаивали. 

Судя по уверенному “Сезам откройся” и ключам, висящим с его собственными на одном брелоке, Сынмин здесь явно не в первый раз.  
\- Это что, действительно так работает? - недоверчиво спрашивает Чанбин после сезама и пары странноватых движений руками.   
\- Ты совсем, что ли? - Сынмин со вздохом пропускает его вперёд. - Просто так это, тебя подколоть.  
Вот однажды, бубнит обиженно Чанбин, в мире исчезнет вся магия и что вы будете делать, выпендрёжники. Сынмин его бубнёж игнорирует и ничуть этим не удивляет. Пустые стеллажи удивляют больше, хотя часть их бывшего содержимого наверняка просто пострадала от случившегося здесь стихийного бедствия.   
\- Ты знаешь, что здесь произошло? - спрашивает Чанбин. - Эти разрушения, в смысле.  
\- И явилась в Митгард тварь из глубин времён, - нараспев начинает Сынмин, но под язвительным взглядом обрывает сам себя. - Да откуда, я же в универе торчал всю прошлую неделю.  
Слова про глубину времён неприятно царапают что-то внутри. Воспоминания, которых у него не должно быть, чувство потери, которой он никогда не переживал, боль, связанная с событиями, далёкими и от него и от... кого? Чанбин наугад шарит рукой по верхним полкам, привставая на носочки и рискуя вызвать очередной поток насмешек на тему роста. Царапины внутри множатся, раздирают грудную клетку, словно живые, и резко исчезают, когда пальцы под слоем пыли нащупывают листы бумаги.   
\- Скажи мне, мой маленький друг, - задумчиво бормочет Чанбин, вчитываясь в бледные витиеватые буквы, - видишь ли ты тоже, что и я...  
Сынмин, который выше его почти на голову, непонятно хмыкает.  
\- Мне и не надо это видеть, - хотя всё равно заглядывает ему через плечо. - Третья часть предсказаний, мы проходили, на спецкурсе.  
Значит, всё-таки и проходят, и изучают, и существует и, получается, все они знают про эту часть, кроме Чанбина. Знают, что это правда, хотя не может оно правдой быть. И про тварь из глубин времён это, конечно, очередная метафора - океанские глубины ко времени не имеют отношения, и тамошние твари известны все наперечёт, включая финального босса этого несправедливого относительно человечества экшена. И всё остальное тоже наверняка метафора - про силы, удерживающие разрушение, и про богов, покинувших все три мира ради собственного спасения, и про того, кто нарушит слабое равновесие - не потому, что так предсказано, а потому, что в теории хаоса нет вообще никаких гарантий. Прямо так и написано - “некому спаять цепи для хаоса крепче, чем для его стража”. Про человека, который приведёт в мир этот самый хаос, там буквально две строчки. В полной тишине Чанбин аккуратно кладёт листки обратно. Может, сделать вид, что он их не находил? Что вообще никогда не спорил с Джисоном, не выискивал нелепых доказательств, не открывал дверь никому? Может, тогда всё как-нибудь обнулится, задним числом.  
\- А ты можешь, ну, - он не смотрит на Сынмина, скорее, чувствует его молчаливое присутствие за своей спиной. - Какую-нибудь петлю временн _у_ ю или яму, чтобы я в ней... чтобы не было последнего месяца хотя бы?   
\- После выпуска смогу, - подумав, серьёзно отвечает Сынмин, - но всё равно уже будет не важно.  
Обратно Чанбин возвращается притихший и повзрослевший лет на пять минимум. 

Дома встречает непривычная тишина. Сынмин заходить внутрь категорически отказывается, мотивируя тем, что побыстрее нужно к себе домой, что у него там Уджин-хён с Чонином, что наверняка и Минхо завалился в гости, и что вообще к учёбе готовиться надо.  
\- Ты же на каникулах, - несколько растерянно возражает Чанбин. - Ой, да ну и ладно.  
\- Пока, хён, - Сынмин даже приобнимает его на прощание и это - нечто совершенно новое для них обоих. - Будь осторожен.  
\- С чем? - спрашивает Чанбин уже ему в спину. - Ой, да ну и ладно ещё раз! Развелось, блин, умников.   
Ему одновременно хочется и быть очень, максимально осторожным, и проявить неслыханную дерзость и агрессию ко всему, что бы тут его не ждало. Хочется, чтобы раздалось привычное “хёёооон” с вечным хёнджиновым рефреном “Чанбини мы кушать хотим”, чтобы на его кровати валялся Джисон в кроссовках и заляпанной грязью куртке, потому что “ну чо раздеваться если щас всё равно на улицу пойдём”. Чтобы Уджин торчал в своём Пусане и никогда сюда не приезжал. Чтобы Сынмин не был таким внимательным к его состоянию, потому что это вот точно натуральный признак конца света. И чтобы Чан был не тем, кого нужно призывать из неведомых глубин времён, а просто странноватым и стрёмноватым знакомым Джисона. 

Эта каша в голове и мыслях совсем не помогает, тишина кажется тяжёлой, словно бетонная плита, а на кухне в одиночестве сидит Чан с книжкой и кружкой горячего кофе. Чанбин видит лёгкий дымок от матово-чёрной поверхности первее, чем чувствует запах, а книжку не опознаёт вообще - судя по символам, подозрительно напоминающим руны, это наверняка что-то из пусанских раритетов.  
\- Привет, - Чан встречает его всё тем же насмешливым выражением лица.   
Как будто это его дом, его кухня, его кружка. Немного раздражает, и неуютно, и внутри тяжелеет клубок из самых разных чувств: вины, интереса, безнадежности, чёрт знает чего ещё. Правильных слов для всего этого у Чанбина нет.   
\- Ты один? - спрашивает он, чтобы хоть что-то спросить.  
\- Оба жарких парня предпочли компанию друг друга, нежели мою, - усмехается Чан. - В общем-то, не могу их за это осуждать.  
Чанбин мысленно фейспалмит, но в кои-то веки Феликс поступил разумно и свалил к Хёнджину, а не наоборот. Вот что значит опасность нутром чует, не то что некоторые обычные человеки.  
\- А Джисон? - это спросить получается быстрее, чем сформулировать мысль самому себе. Снова хочется приложиться в ладонь лицом.  
\- Где-то, - пожимает Чан плечами. - Не знаю. Тебе это важно?  
\- Я думал, тебе важно, - вскидывается Чанбин. - Это... хён? Извини, без понятия, сколько тебе лет.  
Шутка кажется смешной - Чан растягивает губы в улыбке, от которой в другое время у Чанбина потеплело бы в животе. Никто не отводит взгляда первым и чем дольше Чанбин вот так стоит, тем сильнее становится это странное притяжение. Я же сам, крутится в голове, сам его позвал сюда, пусть и не понимая, как. Словно слыша эти мысли, Чан улыбается ещё шире и в одно мгновение оказывается рядом. Ощущение зверя, превосходящего всё, что только можно себе вообразить, затапливает Чанбина с головы до ног.   
\- Я знаю, кто ты, - говорит он совсем не то, что собирался. - Я понял.  
\- Шшш, - грубая ладонь тут же плотно закрывает ему рот. - Не сейчас.   
Внутри всё замирает - как перед прыжком в бездну. От Чана исходят волны запахов: прелой осенней листвы, мокрых опилок, приторный аромат мёда и оседающий медью на язык - страха, такой сладкий и острый, что Чанбин не сразу понимает: это уже - его собственный.   
\- Там было страшно, да? - шёпотом спрашивает Чанбин, когда ладонь немного отпускает его рот.   
На мгновение Чан заново переживает это всё - быть там, где нет ничего, тем, кого никто не помнит.   
\- Очень, - так же тихо отвечает он. Насмешка прячется в глубине глаз, никуда не исчезая. - Какое-то время. Потом привыкаешь.  
\- К тому, что хозяева бросили, тоже привыкаешь? - у Чанбина сносит тормоза начисто. Учитывая, что он натворил, это тоже, наверное, не имеет никакого значения. - Господи, вы же оба с Джисоном... такие. Такие!  
Чан больно кусает его за шею, вынуждая подавиться словами и судорожно попытаться заорать. Голос предаёт и получается только хлопать открытым ртом, будто рыба, выброшенная на берег.  
\- Не сравнивай нас, - еле слышно говорит Чан (слова падают в Чанбина как в колодец, гулко отдаваясь от кожи, внутренностей и капель крови, застывшей в венах). - Никогда больше.  
У меня что, будет какое-то “больше”, отстранённо думает Чанбин и закрывает глаза, не желая умирать и видеть собственный ужас в глазах напротив.

*

В бескрайнем сером ничего, на самом деле, что-то есть. Что-то всегда есть, всплывают из ниоткуда характерные интонации - он их слышит чуть ли не каждый день. Хочется возразить, что не заткнёшься ли ты (кто бы ты ни был, потому что узнаваемость ускользает, как в дурном сне), но возразить нечем. Чанбина захлёстывает паникой и резким пониманием, что он хрен знает где и ничего не видит и не слышит, потому что ничего нет в первую очередь у него - нет его самого - но при этом в окружающей его серой бессмысленности что-то определённо есть. Прячется. Ходит кругами. Дышит. Знает, где он и кто он. Красные проблески на самом краю осознания - смотреть по-прежнему нечем и не во что, всё сливается в однотонное кошмарное полотно - Чанбин воспринимает как путь к спасению, но то, что начинается этими вспышками красного, оканчивается обрывком нити, очень похожим на кусок цепи. Это первое вещественное доказательство того, что что-то действительно всегда есть. Чанбин знает, что в этот самый момент что-то есть и позади него, но обернуться или хотя бы подумать про это действие не успевает.  
\- Привет, - как ни в чём не бывало повторяет Чан. - Ты вырубился.  
Над его кружкой всё так же поднимается пар. Чанбин чувствует ладонью холодный пол, затылком - боль от набухающей шишки, а в желудке аккумулируется тошнота и весь его скудный обед, который случился, кажется, в прошлой жизни, а не всего лишь по дороге из Пусана домой. Быть живым, конечно, здорово, но ощущения всё равно говёные.  
\- Я правда жив всё ещё? - Чанбин кое-как приподнимается и, не думая, хватается за протянутую ладонь. - Ой.  
Кривая усмешка совсем не похожа на недавнюю улыбку во весь рот, но пальцы держат крепко и до тех пор, пока Чанбин не встаёт нормально.  
\- Пока жив, - неопределённо пожимает Чан плечами. - Ты бы присел, а то мало ли.

Чанбин успевает дойти до раковины, прежде чем обед всё-таки вываливается из него наружу. Дышать после этих неприятных минут становится намного легче. Он долго смывает всё ледяной водой, успокаивая разошедшееся сердцебиение, и пытается разложить по полочкам то, что успел понять. Получается не очень. Разве что похожесть Чана и Джисона явно не относится к категории случайных величин, как и то, что вытаскивать Чана из какого-то совершенно кошмарного места было предначертано Чанбину. Хотя с последним всё равно тот ещё вопрос.  
\- Почему я? - решившись, спрашивает Чанбин, когда организм окончательно приходит в себя, за исключением ноющего затылка. - Джисон что, сам не мог за тобой прийти?   
\- Он не может отсюда выйти, - хмыкает Чан. - Если ещё не дошло - никто не может. Поэтому нужен тот, кто может наоборот, войти. И взять с собой.  
\- Всё равно не понял, причём здесь я, - хмурится Чанбин.   
\- Он хочет выйти, - повторяет Чан, - а войти сюда могут только те, кто поставил барьер. Ну и я. До меня ты достал, молодец.   
От похвалы Чанбина слегка коробит - он понятия не имел, к чему приведут его поиски аргументов в дурацким споре. С другой стороны, Чану в его этом непонятном никогде явно было не особо радостно и, если подумать над всякими легендами и историями, то и попал он туда не очень справедливо. Сплошные противоречия со всех сторон. 

Снаружи давно стемнело, но фонари зажигаются только сейчас, напоминая, что никто и не подумал включить на кухне свет. Чанбин знает Джисона примерно всю жизнь (а иногда ему кажется, что и дольше) и только недавно стал задумываться, почему некоторые его поступки максимально нелогичны, почему во взгляде - когда Джисон думает, что никто на него не смотрит - прорывается слишком уж глубокая для такого, как он, тоска. Почему он вообще такой - шумный, надоедливый, занимающий собой и своими шуточками всё пространство так настойчиво, словно это помогает забыться и не бежать, сломя голову, куда-то в неизвестные дали.   
\- Если бы _о н и_ остались хотя бы в одном из миров, всё было бы намного проще, - продолжает Чан. - Но то, что вместо них, это как аватара аватары аватары аватары и так до бесконечности, даже мне не учуять, где они прячутся.  
\- А Джисон...  
\- Да он про меня вспомнил, только когда всё перепробовал, - хмыкает Чан совершенно беззлобно. - Никому из них не хватило бы сил пробиться.   
"Из них" это значит, что есть ещё такие же, напрямую связанные с богами и их закрытыми мирами, а не просто всякие оборотни, вампиры или умеющие приручать энергетические потоки люди. Ну это и не так уж и странно, просто Чанбин не особо задумывался на эту тему, а теперь, когда всё вот так...   
\- Я бы выпил, - честно признаётся Чанбин, - но жаркие ребята наверняка выжрали всё моё пиво, прежде чем уйти.  
Чан смеётся, делает что-то с пространством и протягивает холодную запотевшую бутылку. Похоже на то, как тасуют колоду карт, только вместо карт вроде как весь мир. Мозги сломать можно.  
\- Какой-то хитрый фокус? - тем не менее спрашивает Чанбин. Поскольку он - эталон посредственности, в его вопросе нет ничего тупого, кроме самого вопроса, а это не считается.  
\- Подсмотрел кое-где, - лыбится Чан. - Себе тоже прихватил, хочу попробовать.  
Он выглядит очень обычным, очень.. земным. Глядя на него, Чанбин забывает, что снаружи ночь и май, что мир катится к разрушению, а лично он катится к своему собственному концу ещё быстрее, что над забытой на столе кружкой так и идёт пар, словно в закольцованной съёмке дешёвого хоррора. Что как минимум один из них - не человек, и не то чтобы наполовину, а полностью. К какому из миров принадлежит Чан, наверное, не расскажет ни один из секретных уджиновых манускриптов.  
\- Так почему я, - шёпотом повторяет Чанбин. - Что, другого дурака найти нельзя было?   
Он вдруг думает, что, может быть, это потому, что он всю жизнь работает с животными и оборотнями и поэтому их к нему банально притягивает, и начинает смеяться, истерично и взахлёб, пока не становится нечем дышать. В глазах опять темнеет, но Чан обхватывает его обеими руками за плечи и сжимает так, что смех обрывается ещё резче, чем начался, а воздух болезненной волной прокатывается по лёгким.  
\- Не поэтому, - мотает головой Чан. - Кстати, Джисон там как раз вернулся.  
В дверь начинают тарабанить с такой силой, что Чанбин какой-то частью себя справедливо опасается за её сохранность.

Джисон приносит с собой нормальное восприятие мира, шум, грязь и Чонина - потому что наблюдать в очередной раз выяснение отношений Чонин не намерен.  
\- Чего? - тупит Чанбин. На его плече так и лежит ладонь Чана и это очень странное ощущение.   
\- Ну там всё сложно, - отмахивается Чонин, - хён, Сынмин, эта сучка самовлюблённая- ой! короче, сложно.  
По затылку ему прилетает от Джисона - своих в обиду не даю, даже если это Минхо, строго зыркает он - но Чонин не воспринимает всерьёз ни его строгость, ни уж тем более его подзатыльники.  
\- Ты своего хёна променял на свои эгоистичные желания, - зато некоторые другие вещи Чонин воспринимает очень даже всерьёз. - Мне Уджин-хён объяснил, кто ты. И кто он.  
Кивок в сторону Чана получается резче и как-то злей. Пока Джисон придумывает достойный ответ, Чанбину снова становится смешно - по какому такому принципу вообще в этом мире кому-то объясняют всё, а кому-то вообще ничего, ни одной крошечной частички происходящего.   
\- Отдал лучшего своего друга за какие-то сомнительные ценности, - не унимается Чонин, - и подставил заодно всё человечество. Может, тысячи лет бы ещё прошли спокойно, а теперь всё.  
\- Я не отдал! - заводится Джисон. - Я бы Чанбина даже тебе не отдал! И не отдам, руки свои убери.  
Чонин недоумённо смотрит на свои никого не трогающие руки и получает очередной щелчок, по носу. Воздух вокруг него уже плывёт - он ещё ни разу не оборачивался, даже формы своей толком не знает, и у Чанбина нет никакого желания наводить потом порядок, если первое чониново превращение случится у него дома.   
\- Так, ну, - и терпение у него, несмотря ни на что, по-прежнему не железное. - Если что, я всё ещё здесь.  
Видимо, Джисону в голову приходит то же самое и у него тоже нет особого желания присутствовать при знаменательном, но не особо приятном процессе. Он примиряюще выставляет вперёд ладони, игнорируя насмешливый взгляд Чана.  
\- Почему я? - в тысячный раз спрашивает Чанбин и сверлит Джисона взглядом. - Только честно.   
\- Мы очень хотим отсюда выйти, - Джисон смотрит чуть виновато, но в общем-то, сам таковым не выглядит. - Но можем, только если нас проведёт кто-то извне. По крайней мере, так сказано в некоторых книгах. Ну, особых книгах.   
В наступившей тишине слышно многозначительное “кхм”, по-прежнему очень насмешливое. Отсюда - означает из трёхмирья, вслед за богами, чьё давно позабытое наследие обрело невиданную самостоятельность и теперь само хочет решать, где и как ему жить. Учитывая и так приближающийся конец света, желание Джисона не выглядит таким уж неуместным. Учитывая, что он сам же его и провоцирует - чужими руками, но какая разница - очень хочется его придушить.  
\- Так а я-то причём, - в сотый раз за последние дни повторяет Чанбин, уже не надеясь на вменяемый ответ. - В каком таком ебучем предсказании было вписано моё имя? Разве такие вещи не решаются как-то заранее и не доводятся до сведения в обязательном порядке?  
Чан снова проворачивает штуку с пространством и протягивает Чанбину ещё одно холодное пиво. Надо бы сказать ему спасибо (и от этого опять смешно).   
\- Ты же прочитал, я знаю, - тихо говорит Джисон. - Только тот, кому есть что терять... силу зверя восполнит бессильный.. такое там всякое. Ты же никакой силой не обладаешь. Как бы. 

Никакой, это Джисон правильно говорит. Чанбин знает, что таких, как он, обычных - бессильных - меньше одного процента, заколебёшься искать по всему свету. И что предсказанное всегда сбывается, но не всегда известно, каким путем - тоже знает. И что, наверное, у Джисона есть свои причины, своё личное, что он не может или не знает, как, объяснить. В любом случае, видеть его Чанбину решительно не хочется. 

*

Всю свою смену Чанбин отрабатывает в состоянии абсолютной отрешённости. Выслушивает проблемы, делает уколы, ставит капельницы и промывает желудки, не находя в себе даже сил удивиться тому, какое разнообразие самых разных предметов можно в этих желудках найти. Например, Феликс однажды умудрился проглотить фаербол, поспорив с Хёнджином, который утверждал, что это невозможно - случай всплывает в памяти, пока Чанбин моет руки перед последним на сегодня приёмом. И это правда невозможно, нельзя проглотить огонь, даже будучи способным вызывать фаерболы из ничего, и как ни в чём не бывало прийти потом со словами “хён, а как мне его обратно вытащить, он не выходит”. Тем не менее даже запись в журнале есть, подтверждающая, что Феликс два дня провалялся в стационаре на жёсткой диете, пока фаербол не рассосался внутри сам по причине отсутствия поддерживающего влияния(тм). Может, Чанбину тоже прилечь на свободную койку и всё как-нибудь само рассосётся? По причине отсутствия Чанбина.  
\- Решил тебя встретить, - Чан возникает в вечернем сумраке, словно из ниоткуда. - У тебя дома никого, скучно.  
\- Мой дом не скучный, - бубнит Чанбин, чувствуя лёгкую обиду.  
\- Когда ты там - нет, - соглашается Чан. - А так - скучно.  
Зато всю дорогу он рассказывает миллион историй про какие-то совершенно непостижимые времена, когда боги пешком ходили по небесам и волшебные деревья росли на каждом углу, а не в количестве трёх штук на тщательно охраняемых территориях. Небылицы про берсерков размером с дом и похожие на правду истории про троллей, которых никто не видел уже за сотни лет до рождения Чанбина, бесконечные плоские шутки про валькирий, отрицающих нижнее бельё, даже пара историй про хельских псов нашлась, с сомнительной моралью и достаточно мрачных. Чанбин невольно прислушивается, отвлекаясь от своих невесёлых дум, потихоньку забрасывает Чана вопросами и впервые за долгое время не замечает, как быстро пролетает путь от работы до дома.  
\- Для тех, в ком есть сила, всё уже решено, - вдруг говорит Чан, останавливаясь перед дверью. - Записано, сосчитано и взвешено. А для тех, у кого силы нет - ничего и нет тоже. Только недоступный нам выбор.   
\- Я не выбирал такое, - качает головой Чанбин, тоже останавливаясь. - Знаю, кто ты, но не понимаю, как это... ээ, извини, как ты вообще возможен. Знаю, что конец света близко, но не понимаю, почему должно быть именно так. Знаю, что я бы ни за что не стал помогать этому случиться.  
\- Может, это получилось случайно, - Чан чуть наклоняет голову набок и стоит слишком близко. - Но если бы ты прожил столько, сколько я, ты бы знал, что случайностей не бывает.  
Чанбин пропускает ровно два удара сердца, прежде чем вязкая смола безвременья снова заполняет всё вокруг - Чан заполняет всё вокруг и при этом держит его в руках так крепко, что только они в сознании Чанбина и отпечатываются.

На этот раз в себя он приходит на своей кровати, один. Слышно, как тикают часы, как на кухне кто-то громко ругается - до Чанбина долетают отдельные слова и куски фраз типа “не съем” и “полно следов”, как в комнате Феликса потрескивают искры даже в его отсутствие. Потом к нему заглядывает Уджин и без спроса усаживается на кровать.  
\- Знаешь, почему это всё наступает? Рагнарёк, конец света, называй как хочешь, - спрашивает он и сам же отвечает: - Потому что из ничего в самом деле нельзя получить что-то.  
Дурацкое “вау” чуть не вырывается само - Чанбин вовремя прикусывает язык.  
\- И всё, что мы умеем, всё наше волшебство - берётся из самых основ, просто так, без всякой отдачи. - Уджин как будто читает лекцию пятилетнему, наверняка на всяких там спецкурсах это всё говорят другими словами и с математическими выкладками, для большей убедительности. - Всё рушится, потому что эту силу больше неоткуда брать.  
\- Совсем? - подумав, Чанбин спрашивает совсем не то, что хотел.  
\- Именно это и было предсказано на самом деле, - кивает Уджин. - Мир, каким мы его знаем, исчерпал сам себя, и никакой возможности позаимствовать силу откуда-нибудь у нас нет.  
\- Чан говорит, что каждый конец - всего лишь новое начало, - осторожно замечает Чанбин. - Джисон, наверное, вообще это всё в расчёт не берёт.  
На этот раз Уджин молчит намного дольше.  
\- Твоя жизнь до этой встречи ещё могла подчиняться каким-то общим правилам, - он встаёт и криво улыбается своим мыслям. - Можно было оберегать тебя от них бесконечно, но то, что должно случиться, всё равно случается.  
Он уходит, осторожно прикрывая дверь, уже как следует - голоса по-прежнему доносятся, но теперь приглушённо и еле слышно, создавая неразборчивый уютный фон. Чанбин по привычке надеется, что они ничего не разнесут в процессе этих своих важных или какие они там разговоров, но в целом ему всё равно. Мир может катиться в свои ебеня, раз ему так предначертано свыше, а он будет лежать и ничего не делать, раз у него есть какой-то там выбор.

Чан приходит совсем уже ночью, в сонном спокойствии дома его шаги не слышны и незаметны, но Чанбин всё равно просыпается и некоторое время привыкает к темноте, прежде чем начинает видеть его очертания.   
\- Ты вообще не спишь? - спрашивает он, двигаясь и освобождая немного места. -У меня в аптечке есть снотворное. На Феликса действует.  
\- Я не Феликс, и да, я не сплю, - смеётся Чан.   
\- А ко мне чего приходишь? - все вопросы возникают невовремя, словно само время тоже путается, когда и что должно происходить. - Я же выполнил предназначенное.   
Чан разглядывает его в темноте и, наверное, это первый раз, когда Чанбину кажется, что на него смотрят без всякой усмешки. Хотя, конечно же, только кажется. Наверное.   
\- Интересно, вот и прихожу, - наконец, говорит Чан. - И вообще-то я тоже хочу понять, почему Джисон решил, что ты сможешь.   
Глупо чувствовать себя разочарованным таким ответом, хотя какого он ждал.  
\- Потому что он сам ничего не может, - бубнит Чанбин, отворачиваясь. - А я даже разозлиться на него не в состоянии, потому что теперь знаю, что этого было не избежать.   
\- Так было не всегда, - насмешка снова возвращается и во взгляд, и в голос. - Я имею ввиду предсказания.   
Чан укладывается рядом, сначала вполне прилично, потом разворачиваясь на бок и закидывая на Чанбина по очереди руку, а следом и ногу. Сопит ему в затылок, барабанит пальцами по плечу, не делая больше ничего, и вроде как даже и не мешает. Чанбин проваливается в сон незаметно для себя и ему снится белое поле без начала и конца, словно с высоты птичьего полёта. Он падает на него очень долго и, как всегда бывает во снах, не замечает перехода от одного состояния к другому, просто в какой-то момент уже стоит посреди метели и чувствует дикий холод. Мелкий, словно сахар, снег рассыпается вокруг, перекрывая видимость и ослепляя. Позади него кто-то есть и этот кто-то обхватывает за плечи, не давая замёрзнуть совсем, смыкает пальцы на чанбиновой груди в замок, словно ошейник на собаке или капкан на звере. А должно бы быть наоборот, думает Чанбин, не пытаясь вырваться - только сам же и прижимается сильнее, чуть отклоняясь назад.   
\- Поймал, - раздается прямо в голове. - Сдавайся.  
Чанбин разворачивается в этих объятиях и просыпается в точно таких же.  
\- Поймал, - снова повторяет Чан. - Что ты видел?  
\- Снег, - отвечает Чанбин почему-то шёпотом. - Много снега. А ещё тебя.  
Он облизывает враз пересохшие губы под внимательным немигающим взглядом и то самое тепло внутри, которого быть не должно в присутствии всяких нечеловеческих особей, разгорается всё сильнее. Интересно, мелькает дурацкая мысль, фаербол в желудке это примерно вот так или всё-таки менее приятно... Он первым тянется к Чану, со страхом ожидая, что его снова вырубит.  
\- Сейчас не должно, - Чан целуется мягко, совсем не как можно бы от него ожидать. - Я постараюсь.  
Всё равно вырубает, когда его руки уверенно проскальзывают под футболку. Чанбин успевает подумать, что это не худший способ терять сознание, хотя, конечно, позорный.

После пары таких отключек он привыкает, пробует и мысленно и вслух притормаживать Чана, когда перед глазами начинает всё плыть, и внезапно осознаёт, что вот он цепляется за чановы плечи, вот чановы зубы прикусывают кожу на его шее, вот чановы ладони гладят его по заднице, и в целом всё настолько органично и хорошо, что просто не может быть правдой.  
\- Чанбини! - Джисон выбирает лучший момент. - Я, блин, звоню-стучу, а ты- вау.  
Весь контроль идёт нахрен и спасительное забвение окутывает так же мягко, как негромкий смех Чана, которому, конечно, стыдится нечего. Скотина она скотина и есть. Зато и периоды отключки стали намного короче, Чанбин, пошатываясь, направляется на звук голосов, выходит на балкон и с раздражением ёжится на прохладном воздухе. Предполагается, что в мае уже достаточно тепло, но, видимо, погоде наплевать на любые предположения.  
\- Сколько ещё ты собираешься ходить сюда как к себе домой? - хмуро спрашивает он у Джисона. - Тебе мало моей похеренной жизни?   
Тот выпускает тоненькое колечко дыма и косится в свою очередь на Чана. Чан неопределённо пожимает плечами.  
\- Как только он будет готов забрать нас отсюда, - сообщает Джисон. - Я сегодня останусь с вами, у Минхо там это, как бы сказать...  
\- Выяснение отношений? - Чанбин отбирает у него сигарету. - Опять мои пиздишь.  
\- Да тебе жалко, что ли, - Джисон дуется целых три секунды. - Блин, вот не думал, что вы дойдёте до такого.  
Никто, в общем-то, не думал. Чанбин давится дымом и лёгкое похлопывание по спине вообще никак не помогает. То, что именно сегодня Феликс возвращается со своего загула домой, тоже никак не облегчает ситуацию, потому что в нём сразу же просыпается инстинкт собственника и никакие силы ему не указ.  
\- Ты чо, совсем поехал? - изумляется Джисон, пытаясь не ржать. - Интересно, что бы на это сказал Хёнджин.  
\- Ничего бы не сказал, - бубнит Феликс, обвиваясь вокруг Чанбина горячей огненной коалой. - У нас здоровые взрослые отношения и мы друг другу доверяем.  
Чанбин, не выдержав, ржёт следом за Джисоном, но спать в итоге приходится так, как они и спали до всяких там апокалипсисов. Феликс устраивается на его кровати, для верности очертив дверь в комнату и саму кровать всеми защитными символами, что сумел вспомнить, а Чан с Джисоном остаются в его комнате. Наверняка эти охранные закорючки не способны нанести им никакого вреда, по крайней мере Чану-то точно, но всё равно как-то неспокойно.  
\- Я ему не доверяю, - сонно бормочет Феликс, - его не должно существовать, это невозможно.  
\- Спи уже, - пинается Чанбин, прислушиваясь к тишине в доме. - Конечно, невозможно. Я тоже так думал.

Всё существующее связано между собой какими-то непостижимыми способами и самый непостижимый из них тот, который привёл его к Чану, а Чана - к нему. Через желания других людей, через собственное неверие, через такое, чему не находится слов. Я тебя слышу, думает Чанбин, представляя себе огромного волка в заснеженной пустоши, в сером ничто, в огненном океане. Я тебя тоже, откликается Чан.

*

Наступающий июнь приносит с собой долгожданное тепло по ночам и проливные дожди, не поддающиеся прогнозам. Будущее тоже перестаёт им подчиняться, это почти незаметно, но весь веками отлаженный механизм существования начинает давать сбои.  
\- Чонин мог бы остаться у меня, - предлагает Сынмин. На его запястье с недавних пор красуются сразу три браслета. - Тогда бы и хён почаще приезжал.  
\- Нет, не мог бы, - с улыбкой возражает Уджин. - Слишком много всего надо успеть сделать, пока это всё... пока ещё можно что-то успеть сделать.  
\- Да пройдут века и тысячелетия, прежде чем океан действительно выпустит зверя и всё схлопнется! - вполголоса возмущается Чонин, которому тоже очень хочется остаться в столице вообще и поближе ко всякой насыщенной жизни в частности.   
\- Хорошо, если пара лет, - улыбка всё там же, но смотрит Уджин очень серьёзно. - Рассчитывать на большее - слишком неосмотрительно.  
Он переводит взгляд на Джисона и мрачнеет ещё больше, хотя винить тут можно только себя - правда же сидел в своём Пусане, воспитывал Чонина, упорядочивал действительность, а наследие нижнего мира проглядел.   
\- Я не прятался, - усмехается Джисон, отлично понимая его настроение. - Нельзя же найти то, что и не прячется.  
\- Нельзя было и Чана найти, - Уджин непроизвольно ёжится, произнося вслух это имя. - Однако вы как-то умудрились.  
\- Зануда, - сообщает ему Джисон, обнимая так крепко, как только он и умеет. - Передам Минхо, что ты начал по нему скучать даже толком не уехав.  
Уже в поезде Уджин соображает, что так и не увидел Чанбина перед отъездом.

До Джисона это тоже доходит - что ни на работе, ни дома, ни даже в своей любимой кафешке Чанбин не появляется уже пару дней. На всякий случай Джисон заскакивает к себе, ожидаемо находит там скучающего Минхо в окружении котов и задумчиво чешет затылок.   
\- Я помру от скуки раньше, чем мы хотя бы начнём собираться, - жалуется Минхо. - Я хочу движения и свободы.  
\- Ты Чанбина не видел? - перебивает его Джисон, игнорируя это "помру". Такие, как Минхо, и захотят - не помрут. За окном немного темнеет и воздух начинает пахнуть дождём. - На работе отпросился, дома тоже нет...  
\- Может, и самого Чанбина как такового уже нет, - меланхолично замечает Минхо. - Ты забыл, что ли, как сложно переходить барьер? А если не одному? А если неоткуда взять сил, потому что тут всё тухнет? А учитывая количество времени, которое Чан провёл в хрен знает каком никогде? Сожрал он его давно.  
Из всего этого вопросительного словопотока Джисон привычно выцепляет только самое важное.  
\- Сожрал...?  
\- Чтобы сил набраться, - коты вдруг разом спрыгивают на пол, а один смотрит на Джисона с однозначным осуждением в жёлтых глазах. - Ты ж не думал, что мы так просто теперь отсюда раз и выйдем, если ты, такой умный, лишь немного ускорил события.   
Джисон много чего думал, на самом деле, и про такое тоже, и вообще-то он действительно умный. И он бы никогда не допустил, чтобы с Чанбином что-то случилось. И он умеет справляться с такими, как Чан. По крайней мере, умел, в конце концов, кровь-то у них одна, единственная такая среди всех, кому боги когда-то дали жизнь и свободу. Правда, прошло столько лет и кровь кровью, но просидеть столько лет взаперти тоже не сахар. Сегодняшний Чан отличается от того, которого Джисон знал, так же сильно, как Хель от Вальгаллы.  
\- А встретились всё равно посередине, - хмыкает Джисон, оставляя Минхо и дальше предаваться унынию. - Практически на перекрёстке. Вау.

На улице дождём пахнет уже слишком сильно для его обострённого восприятия и Джисон очень любит этот запах и это особое состояние перед грозой. Он чувствует присутствие Чана в мире теперь гораздо лучше, чем раньше, когда даже не был уверен в том, что он всё ещё где-то есть и способен откликнуться, поэтому терпеливо ждёт. Тем более что ключи от чанбиновой квартиры всё ещё при нём, а в чанбиновом холодильнике всё ещё есть пиво. Интересное такое, никак не удаётся прочитать название марки, хотя вкусу это, конечно, вообще не мешает.

К тому времени, когда возвращается Чан, дождь вовсю заливает улицы, а в холодильнике не остаётся даже зелени.  
\- Нет, я не научу тебя этому фокусу с пивом, - говорит Чан, смерив взглядом аккуратный ряд из пустых бутылок. - Это моя фишка.  
\- Да и не надо, - икает Джисон. От Чана пахнет лесом и немного Чанбином, это обнадёживает. - Где Чанбини?  
\- Ну...   
Единая там кровь или нет, но холодком по спине пробирает совершенно отчётливо.  
\- Ты что, правда его съел?! - Джисон неверяще хлопает ресницами. За окном начинает впридачу ко всему отчётливо громыхать - гроза наконец-то накрывает город во всей своей неистовой красе. - Чан, ты сделал... что?!   
Чан слегка виновато пожимает плечами. Странное выражение его лица мешает понять, что он сделал на самом деле, и Джисон, вглядываясь в него, запутывается в собственных ощущениях, потому что, с одной стороны, Чанбин - лучший человек на свете, а с другой - выйти из осточертевшей клетки умирающего мира хочется слишком давно и слишком сильно.  
\- Если бы я знал, - растерянно бормочет Джисон, не понимая, как реагировать, - забрал бы его себе.   
\- Кого? - Чанбин хлопает дверью, оставляя на полу растекающиеся лужи. - Ебашит как из ведра, надо купить уже зонт.

Смятение в голове и в мыслях отражается на лице Джисона слишком отчётливо, чтобы не поддаться соблазну добить его контрольным. Чан дожидается, пока Чанбин снимет обувь и поставит дорожную сумку на подоконник, после чего притягивает его к себе и целует за ухом. Чанбин краснеет, но не вырывается и не теряет сознание.  
\- Отвисни, - хмыкает он в сторону Джисона. - Я на вызов уезжал. Сложная операция, застрял на два дня. Думал, только со мной такие придурки-экспериментаторы живут, а нет, много их на свете.  
\- Ты не спрашивал, - в свою очередь заявляет Чан. - А потом так здорово сам себе всё придумал, мне даже интересно стало.  
\- Ненавижу вас обоих, - восхищенно выдыхает Джисон, выдержав драматическую паузу. - Больше не звоните мне.  
Всё равно оставляет в прихожей записку с напоминанием наполнить холодильник к его следующему приходу и сваливает прямо в дождь и грозовые всполохи.  
\- Что он себе придумал? - спрашивает Чанбин, оставив попытки вывернуться из цепких объятий. - Такого интересного.   
\- Что я тебя съел.  
Гроза расходится с такой силой, словно сверху прорвало не тучи, а целый океан. Чан неприкрыто наблюдает за его реакцией. В третьей части предсказаний об этом говорится совсем мало, но при всём своём желании Чанбин уже вряд ли забудет то, что прочитал. Вот бы ещё не иметь к этому никакого отношения, но он имеет и, по-честному, чувствовать себя героем подобного сюжета очень проблематично.   
\- А ты бы мог, - чуть севшим голосом говорит Чанбин.   
\- Я бы мог, - соглашается Чан. - Я, наверное, даже обязан это сделать. В соответствии с текстом.   
Силы же ему откуда-то надо брать, это Чанбин и без всяких текстов понимает.  
\- Жертвы настолько необходимы? - отцепиться от Чана тоже немного проблематично, потому что при всем ужасе от того, кто он, и восторге от того же самого, в обычной жизни Чан совсем не похож на свою суть. И разрушений особых почти не причиняет.  
\- Жертвы всегда необходимы, - кивает Чан. - Например, сейчас я собираюсь пожертвовать твоей кроватью.   
\- Я же серьёзно! - возмущается Чанбин. - И пожалуйста, давай ничего не ломать.   
Ничего не могу обещать, качает головой Чан и без особых усилий тащит его за собой. Каким бы невозможным сплавом зверя, человека и прочих сил он ни был, невыносим он совершенно по-человечески и притягателен точно так же. Невыносимо. 

Думать о том, что у всего этого есть определённая цель, предсказана она там тысячи лет назад или придумана уже на ходу, тоже невыносимо - настолько, что Чанбин уходит посреди ночи на балкон, не желая чувствовать рядом с собой чужое тепло и видеть чужие сны. На что будет похож Рагнарёк - предсказания совсем потеряют силу? Волшебство действительно закончится? Все просто умрут и никогда не возродятся снова ни в одном из миров? - об этом не говорится нигде, словно за этой чертой и правда кончается всё. Зверь из океанских глубин может оказаться змей буквально, а может лишь означать, что мир сбросит старую кожу и получит взамен неизвестно что (а, возможно, и ничего). И Чанбин ничего не изменит, сопротивляясь запланированному ходу вещей, потому что только после того, как конец света наступит, наступит и конец любой предопределённости.  
\- Так и было раньше, - Чан опять подкрадывается незаметно и неслышно, обнимает его со спины и сопит за ухо, отчего щекотно и как-то по-странному тоскливо. - Норны ткали свои нити, но ты мог оспорить план и иногда это даже удавалось.  
\- А потом? - у него столько вопросов, но Чанбин задаёт самые бессмысленные, потому что какой смысл копаться в прошлом, когда даже будущего уже нет.  
\- А потом один из _н и х_ попытался изменить свою судьбу, но не смог, - Чан пожимает плечами и сопит чуть громче. - Поэтому они заперли средний мир здесь, меня - где-то между мирами, и ушли. Сбежали. Джисон на них очень зол.  
\- А ты? - Чанбин прижимается спиной и чувствует очень медленное сердцебиение. - Ты тоже злишься?  
Чан не отвечает, предпочитая укусить его за ухо. Это тоже совершенно невыносимо. Может, Чанбин и невосприимчив к любой разновидности волшебства, но к одному конкретному нечеловеку его тянет не только из-за предсказанной тысячи лет назад связи.   
\- Ты возьмёшь меня с собой? - спрашивает Чанбин, не оборачиваясь.  
Молчание длится так долго, что небо начинает чуть розоветь по самой кромке горизонта. Наверное, у него слишком много вопросов для простого человека. Наверное, стоит заткнуться и просто попробовать наслаждаться тем, что есть. Наверное, это и так уже слишком много - поучаствовать в разрушении мира и получить взамен несколько дней с таким, как Чан.  
\- Я за тобой вернусь, - наконец, говорит Чан. - Как раз к самому концу.

На несколько секунд небо становится таким же ярко-красным, как нить в бескрайнем ничто, так часто снившемся Чанбину. Ему очень хочется, чтобы оно таким и оставалось.


End file.
